Love At Last Fight
by LovelyLittleDarkness
Summary: Cas's love for Dean Winchester might be putting him in danger. What will he give up his love or his life? This may be Cas's last fight.
1. Chapter 1

7\. Thats 7 girls Dean has hit on today! Does he know that it hurts me when he flirts with them? I wish i could tell him how I feel, but he would never love me...

"You ok Cas?" Asks Sam Winchester.

"Huh, oh yeah. I was just thinking..."

"Bout what?"

"Just De.. mons. Yeah, demons."

As Sam walks away he looks suspiciously at me. That was a close one. I don't like lying to my friends but, I can't let anyone know that I am in love with Dean Winchester. Ever since he called me family and stated that he needed me I have just had this feeling. I need to discard this love.

"Come on Cas! I'm tired."

His voice is so appealing. I would do anything he asked of me.

"Earth to Cas. Let's go already!"

"I'm coming."

Once we get to the motel Dean plops on to one of the beds while Sam sits on the other. I rest myself on an arm chair sitting in the corner. The Winchesters have gotten used to me not sleeping.

"Night Jerk."

"Night Bitch."

Their nicknames are rude but they don't seem to mind that much so i guess it is ok.

"Night Cas."

"Good Night Dean. Sam."

I haven't looked at the clock since Sam and Dean went to sleep. As I look up I see that it is 4 in the morning. It was really early and the Winchesters wouldn't be waking up anytime soon so I decided to go wander for a little while.

As I am walking around my mind wanders into deep thoughts about Dean. Why do I love him so much. I wonder if he would consider liking me. Probably not... Before I knew it I was lost. I forgot to ask what state we were in today. Well damnit! Oh well, I guess I could retrace my footsteps. Next thing I know I am on the floor, unable to get up. The last thing i remember is getting dragged into a van. I'm safe. Dean will save me...


	2. Chapter 2

Wake up. Cas wake up! I woke up to the voice of Dean but, after looking around he was no where to be seen. I bet he will be here soon. After about an hour of sitting in a dark empty room, someone finally came in. It was a women, very tall and blonde.

"You may be wondering why you're here cutie. Well you are very important to my plan, but you don't need to worry your pretty little face about that. Or at least not yet."

Her voice was soft but strong, the voice of a prideful woman. She was beautiful. But I did not enjoy her flirting with me I didn't say anything about it. I listened carefully as she continued to talk to me.

"Well you see, I needed to kidnap you so I could get Dean to me. I was planning on grabbing Sam but, beggars can't be choosers, am I right?" I gave no response to what seemed like a rhetorical question. "Wow tough crowd. Anyway, hungry?"

She sat me in front of a table full of food and sat next to me. We, well more like she, at in silence. Finally I decided to speak up.

"What makes you think the Winchesters will come to save me?"

"Well you are their... Friend... And besides why wouldn't Dean save his darling little Cas? Yeah I've seen you two, all lovey dovey, it makes me SICK!"

All of a sudden the once calm and composed woman was enraged by her previous statement.

"Why did he have to love something like you. I am prettier then you, and smarter, and oh yeah a girl!"

I guess I should respond. "He doesn't love me. Your plan has flaws, he wouldn't come to save me."

All of a sudden none other then Dean Winchester busts through the door...


	3. Chapter 3

"Well it took you long enough."

Although i sounded assured i was actually starting to question if he would ever show up to save me. But he did. He is my angel. The lady looked unpleased that Dean's attention was on me. As Dean untied me i thanked him continuously, but the woman just stood there. She finally spoke up...

"Well our little chat was fun cutie. See ya later." And with a wink she was off.

"Dean, I..."

"Are you okay Cas?"

"Yes, I am unharmed, thank you."

"Whatever, who was that?"

"She did not state her name."

"Lets go back to the motel Cas."

As we rode in the impala it was nothing but silence. Next thing I know, I can't hold my tongue anymore. "I love you!" After saying that i feel relived but also total regret. The car swerved a little bit after i released my thoughts. This is going to be interesting.

"What did you just say?"

"I... I said... Nothing. I said nothing."

"No, you said something! Don't make me stop this car!"

"Fine I said, I love you. I have for a while and I just couldn't keep it to myself..."

"Well you should have. Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out!"

Dean sounded so harsh and unhappy. Does my love anger him that much? I obeyed his command and got out. As I closed the door I took one last look at him. He refused to look up at me. Sadly I walked in the direction his car had once been going, but instead of going to the motel, i went to the bar.

################################

Authors Note: Should I keep going with this story? How am I doing with grammar so far? Plzz leave any reviews :) thanx for reading


End file.
